draconfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Resource Harvester
Resource Harvester You were a lumberjack, miner, oil driller, or had another profession which gathers resources nature created. Nature has a lot to offer, and you saw taking those resources as a way to make a living. This kind of labor is hard work, which shaped the person you became today. Skill Proficiencies lumberjack, miner, woodsman Tool Proficiencies Mechs, vehicles (land) Equipment A work knife, 50 feet of hemp rope, an ancient copper coin found in the wilderness, a set of common clothes, and a belt pouch containing 10 gp. Customization Decide the nature of your profession (or roll on the table below), the specific resource you harvested, and decide why you left this life to make a career as an adventurer. 1. Metal Miner 2. Gem Miner 3. Lumberjack 4. Oil Driller 5. Fungus and Herb Collector 6. Fur Trapper Feature Appraisal. Other harvesters respect your life of hard labor, and are willing to consult on the value of non-magical gems and art objects for free. In addition, when you find an object of value which relates to your profession (for instance a chest of adamantine found by a metal miner), you are able to know the value of the object yourself and where to find an interested buyer. Suggested Characteristics Whether you value a hard day’s work or not, you know what that kind of life is like. While some harvesters can be lazy and do what they can to get out of work, many are the first to step up and perform a task that needs to be done, even if it requires a few hours of backbreaking labor. Often a harvester is proud of the work that they do, but some have changes of heart and believe people are taking too much and that soon nature will revolt against them. Personality Trait 1. I am always telling people that I work harder than anyone else I know and I believe it. 2. I am usually worried about money. 3. I prefer to listen to everyone else’s opinion before I give my own. 4. I enjoy learning about new technologies in my field. 5. I believe every good job deserves a good reward. 6. When I am in large crowds of people I am fidgety and uncomfortable. 7. I am always using sayings my parents told me. 8. I love a good dirty joke. Ideal 1. People. My friends and family come before everyone else. (Neutral) 2. Power. I take from the land as I would take anything from anyone too weak to resist. (Evil) 3. Community. When I work with a team I am stronger and collect more rewards than I would alone. (Good) 4. Survival. I earn everything I get and others need to do the same. (Neutral) 5. Generosity. The rewards I get from the land are for all to share. (Good) 6. Creativity. I don’t care how I approach a job, as long as it gets done. (Chaos) Bond 1. I plan to be married to another as soon as I have enough money. 2. My prize harvest was stolen by a rival and I am still tracking it down. 3. My best friend is in prison for a crime he did not commit. 4. I will restore the lands from which I harvested too much. 5. I always have a job waiting for me back home. 6. My work gloves were given to me by a family member who was also in the business and has now passed away. Flaw 1. I often drink too much when I feel I’ve worked hard. 2. I do not give in, even when I know I am wrong. 3. I secretly worry about the effect my harvests have on the land. 4. I borrow money with no intention of paying it back. 5. I do not ask for help when I need it. 6. I make fun of people for not knowing the things I know. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=7&catid=1#ixzz3eyfuPWNE